Tars O'vian
Tars O'vian is a male purple puffle. He is son of Mabel XVII and Jordan O'vian, father to Sister Alkamesh and Icarius, and grandfather of Penelope O'vian. And also one of Xorai's many fears. Background Tars is the only child of Mabel XVII and Jordan O'vian. He wanted to make his parents proud, but didn't think he was able to. Like many other von Injofaces, he was cruel and had an ego, but like an O'vian, he wanted to be more like a penguin. He met Sarah O'vian sometime later, and they got married. They had a black puffle daughter and then a green puffle son. He sent Sister Alkamesh to the convent to make her a nun because he misunderstood what the astrologer said. When he had Icarius, he was a little disappointed since Von Injoface Members generally looked down upon green puffles, but made the best of it and sent him to clown school, because green puffles naturally clowned around. He is also, slightly scared of his daughter because of her needles. (o_0) Relations He has many relations with several people, or rather, puffles. Friends *He claims his son Icarius his friend. * he also claims Alkamesh as a friend to. * He and Xorai has gotten a "Hate Like" frenemey. * Mabel and Mabel. Enemies *Director Zenny *Director Xenny- because Xenny likes Zenny *Head of State of Redlink Abbey- because the Abbess once revoked her daughter's license to practice medicine. *Tars X'vian - Cause hes Zenny's few best friends. Quotes In a duel with Zenny Tars: your going down Reddie! Zenny: As if! *pushes into river* Tars: I despise that red puffle..... ---- Talking to Mabel von Injoface XVIII Tars: Hello, hows my favorite blue puffle? Mabel: I will take that as a compliment Tars: It was one.... Mabel: I knew that Tars: You did, your one of the smarter von Injofaces so off course you knew. Mabel: That's right! ---- Fashion Police Arrest Emily: Your und- Tars: Not me! *throws snowballs at* Emily: OWCH OWCH OWCH OWCH! *runs away* Tars: Ha Ha ha! Trivia * He knows Zenny is red and he always calls him "Reddie" or "Red puffle" as a way of "de-puffle-ization". * Zenny is NOT scared of him, but he used to be. This is one of the few times Xenny helped Zenny get over his fears. *Hes VERY mean but to his family he's pretty nice, complimenting Mabel's hairdo or Mabel von Injoface XVIII's evilness. * He ABSOLUTELY HATES pranks and pranksters, and hates it even more when a Mabel is pranked. * Here's a tip, if you ever fight him, smash his glasses he cant see without then. :*He's also afraid of needles, so use that against him too. * He (STRANGELY) spends more time with Icarius then Sister Alkamesh, possibly cause of his fear of needles. :*Apparently he isn't afraid of knives since Icarius uses them a lot in his shows, possible because the knives aren't going into flesh (hopefully). * He is learning Unicode and some l33t, he said "l33t is so annoying but it's interesting". * He is rather curious about new things he learns of, like l33t. * He tends to look "innocent" and "cute" with his smile, people think hes just a smart puffle not related to von Injofaces. * He is Chuck's favorite nephew. Category:Puffles